Life Is Beautiful
by raquelvalente91
Summary: Everything we do in life, we do it because it's our purpose. Faith, destiny. And Patrick realises that. One-Shot


**AN:** _Just one-shot I wrote today. Thank you guys for the amazing reviews on "Make Me Fall" __  
_**Disclaimer:**_ I still don't own the series._

When he was young, the thought of having mentalist abilities never crossed his mind. He was more focused to make sandcastles when his parents took him to the beach or, when he couldn't get something from the kitchen counter, how he did his little acrobatics on the top of a chair, a table and even on top of his huge dog to get what he wanted. His grandfather taught him to never give up on something until he tried.  
_  
_Red John had taken his life away from him. He felt dead inside, like he didn't have a soul or a heartbeat. He felt like he couldn't breathe new air because his lungs always betrayed him bringing that blood-felt air to him. For over 5 years he felt that way but being in the CBI was helping him. He usually thought about how he would kill Red John and finally be able to rest in peace knowing that the serial killer would never hurt another man by killing his family, but the thought that crossed his mind more often was how he would be after he had his revenge on Red John. Would there be any second chance for him? Would he feel alive again? Would he be able to breathe without the metallic taste of his family's blood on his lungs? Would he be able to find love again?

During his fake sleeping time on the leather couch of the bullpen, he often thought about these things without noticing that a certain brunette had already warmed her way into his heart._  
_His father always taught him to deal with his mentalist discoveries by lying to people, making them believe he was a psychic. In the carnival, in a certain manner, he actually was a psychic, he did his number with his father, conning a lot of good people, lying to them. One day, when he was sick and tired of all the lies, he swore he'd tell the truth no matter what and he does that in the CBI, but he lies about himself, never sharing his feelings towards the others. But one thing is for sure, he may mislead the people who care about him but he can find the truth when everyone else is lying.

When he was watching her, it seemed like the world vanished away and only she was focused in his mind.  
Her curled hair shinning in the sun light, her lips moving when she spoke, her contagious smile, her eyes shinning brightly… He found himself inebriated with her. She had suffered a lot during her childhood, but now, the pain didn't make her cry anymore, it only made her stronger. And he loved that about her… Hell, he loved everything about her. He saw her looking at him and his heart missed a beat when she gave him a small but content smile. He gave her his trademark smile, the one just for her and closed his eyes, reclining again on the couch, feigning sleep, just thinking about a beautiful green-eyed brunette and what life they would have in common one day.

When he looks back, he saw himself and her, 18 years younger and always arguing and teasing each other merciless.  
Now, he can't believe that they are married, have two children and that she's curled up in his arms watching their kids building sandcastles. He caresses her hair and she looks at him, with those emerald eyes he fell in love with and she smiles.  
He kisses her, whispering _I love you_ and she rests again comfortably in his chest.  
During all his life, he never thought he would end up like this. He is now a truly happy man who's madly in love with his wife and two kids.  
He doesn't need to think more about Red John, because the serial killer is dead (all those years he spent planning his revenge on the man who killed his family just to see with his own eyes 4 agents, his friends, putting bullets on the killer's body), all he needs is to stay at peace with his family and all in the world goes well.

A man and a woman walk together on the cemetery.  
The man has raven hair and bright blue eyes, while the woman has blonde curly hair and deep green eyes.  
Each carries a piece of paper and both placed the papers on two grave stones that were side by side.  
They leave the cemetery and look at each other smiling, knowing that somehow their parents were together because their love was certainly not a "Till death do us part" thing. A true love like theirs was for all eternity.


End file.
